Love me, Love my dog
by akaeve
Summary: Tim and Jethro are looking for love.


Love me, Love my dog

"Tim…he slavered again. And there is a hair in my hair…and he's licked that plate again, and now he's licking his…bits…his privates, and what's that red tip sticking out of his….oh that is just so gross." As she grabbed her coat and purse and walked to the door opening and then slamming it shut.

"Thanks Jethro. Why did you have to do that? I mean it's not the first time. You jealous?" as Tim looked down at the dog.

Jethro stopped cleaning, and then scratched, sending fur into the air. The dog lay on the mat and rolled over onto his back, his paws in the air and the tongue out, waiting for his stomach to he scratched.

"Hey not think I wanted my tummy rubbed." Tim shouted, as he watched Jethro roll over and slink to his basket. Jethro thought to himself, _"Wanda, she was not his master's type. She sounded like a fish, or so Tony always said. Tony, Jethro like him, he was funny. He could get round him. Jethro, his name sake, Gibbs, now he was different. He was the Boss, and no-one messed with the Boss."_

"Well I'm going to bed….alone, thanks to you." As Tim walked to the bedroom and then he too slammed the door.

As Tim lay in bed staring at the ceiling, he thought he shouldn't blame the dog. It wasn't his fault he only did dog things. Maybe it was he, Tim who was at fault. Maybe he should look below, the beauty, no beyond. Tony always went for class, and where did it leave him? Alone and cold, every woman Tony dated it ended in tears, usually for him. He was just the Prat boy. Why did he date beauty, was it to impress his co-workers. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder, it was also skin deep. Maybe he should let Jethro find him a girlfriend. Maybe Jethro wanted a girlfriend, as he turned over and hugged the pillow. But he thought he heard snuffling at the door. Poor Jethro, maybe he was lonely too.

-oOo-

The next day, Sunday, it was bright and autumnal, just the sort of day to walk in the park. To walk in the woods, Jethro needed fresh air and exercise, and although Mrs Jonns, did take him in during the day he still need long walks and plenty exercise. That was why Tim liked to take the dog with him when they went camping with the Scouts.

They drove to the park; Jethro had dragged his Frisbee, out from under the laundry basket and carried it in his mouth to the car. He dropped it at Tim's feet as he jumped into the car and sat on his rug.

"Looks, like it is going to be, a good day." Tim said looking at the sky.

"Woof." The dog replied.

They arrived at the park and Tim parked the car up. He let Jethro out of the car, who promptly ran to the nearest bush and marked his territory. He ran back to Tim and half lay flat, his paws out in front of him as if to say _"come on and play then."_ as he barked. Tim threw the Frisbee and Jethro chased after it. Tim continued to walk over the grass to the trees. Jethro brought back the Frisbee and barked, and ran away ready to catch, as Tim threw again the wind caught the plastic disc and it zipped into the wood. Jethro barked and raced to retrieve.

It seemed like an age before he heard the voice shout "Millie. Millie where are you girl? Millie if you're rabbiting again I'll…" the girl didn't finish as she suddenly saw Tim walking towards her.

"Hello," Tim said smiling, looking at the girl.

"Hello, I'm looking for my dog….Millie," as she began to back track and walk away.

"I'm a dog owner too, an Alsatian by the name of Jethro," he replied.

"Millie," the girl shouted, "Millie, mamma needs you," as she went into her pocket and produced a whistle, and placed it to her lips, she blew.

"No please, I'm a Federal Agent," as Tim went for his ID, only to have a golden cross Collie Alsatian, streak past snatching it from his hand, followed closely by Jethro.

"Jethro," Tim shouted.

"Millie," the girl screamed as Millie dropped the ID at her mistress' feet. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm Mel, Special Agent Timothy McGee," looking at the ID before handing it back. The two dogs stood panting, and then as if Jethro remembered he had forgotten something, he woofed, turned, and ran into the thicket only to return a few moments later with the Frisbee, dropping it at Tim's feet.

"Would you like coffee?" Tim now asked Mel. She wasn't a beauty, she had braces on her teeth and her hair tied up tight in a bun. In fact he could hear Tony say _"Ugly Betty",_ "You have braces" Tim stammered, before saying sorry.

"Don't worry, I had a road accident and they are there to straighten and support my jaw and mouth. And yes I know my hair needs washed, but I have just spent 60hrs with a charity that helps the homeless and druggies. Millie here was a police dog but she was too soft," now patting the dog.

"Hey, Jethro was drug sniffer dog, but he too was too soft. So would you care for that coffee?" Tim asked again.

"Woof" Millie answered looking at Jethro and then Tim and finally her mistress.

"Looks like the dogs have it. So yes please, but I could also do with a shower." Mel added.

Tim picked up the Frisbee and he and Mel started to walk back to the parking lot, Tim reached for Mel's hand, and as he touched he felt a surge of electricity shoot up his arm. They didn't see the two dogs walking behind them. The dogs couldn't hold paws, but they were holding a stick. Both ends, and they were walking in step so to speak. Oh yes this was going to be the start if a beautiful relationship.

The End.


End file.
